


Your Tune

by saijoclaudine



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijoclaudine/pseuds/saijoclaudine
Summary: Sayo is fed up of just admiring Rinko and finally decides to let her know how she feels. Lisa wants to make sure they all know.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 40





	Your Tune

The way her slender fingers played each note hypnotised the other girl. The notes sounded sweeter when they were played by Rinko. Or at least Sayo thought so. The way her feet tapped together nervously as she played or how her breath became quicker the more intense the song was. There was so many little details that made up Shirokane Rinko, and every single one was loved by Hikawa Sayo.

From behind, Sayo only saw the other girl’s long black locks swaying perfectly with the wind that blew through the window. She wanted to say something, but her mouth felt empty as she listened to the tune Rinko played so softly.

“Ah.... I think I played that well.” The girl mumbled quietly.

“That sounded nice, Shirokane-san.” Sayo finally said.

“Ah! You startled me!” Rinko nearly fell over backing away from the keyboard.

Sayo hurriedly rushed over to grab Rinko, stopping her from falling over backwards.

“Shirokane-san... watch where you’re going.... oh I’m sorry-“ Sayo noticed how hard her grip on Rinko’s sleeve was.

Rinko blushed, her hand now on the other girl’s shoulder, tangled in blue hair.

“Are you two dancing?” Lisa hummed at the practise room door.

“No we-“

“I-“

They both tried to defend themselves but Lisa just laughed in their faces. Sayo turned to Rinko, whilst Lisa was distracted teasing Yukina, who had a new cat scratch on her arm.

“Shirokane-san, would you mind helping me get my bass?” Sayo then whispered, “I wanted to ... ask you something.”

Rinko smiled shyly and followed the blue haired girl, grabbing her bass.

“Oh... no... I didn’t actually need you to-“ she removes the bass from her grasp, “Shirokane-san... would you like to.. go to a cafe with me one day... after school maybe? uh...”

Rinko was now the colour of roses.

“Hikawa-san!” She yelped, “I’d love to.... c-could we go to the newly opened one? I heard they have c-cat shaped cookies...”

Sayo smiles in relief, “Just don’t tell Yukina.”

Practise went on as usual but Rinko’s nerves were on steroids. She was a very nervous person usually, but now she was shaking with nerves. They agreed a day, which was Friday, 2 days from now. She wondered what it would be like and played it out over and over again in her mind. Rinko had been crushing on Sayo for a while now, but she’d never let anyone know. Until now that is, since she had a hunch that maybe just maybe Sayo felt the same.

“See you later Rinrin! Let’s play NFO tonight! You too!” Ako giggles pointing at Sayo and running out of the practise room to meet her sister.

Sayo and Yukina were chatting away about band business when Lisa approached Rinko.

“Did she finally ask you~” Lisa giggles.

“Hm?.. oh... Imai-san? what do you mean?” Rinko tilts her head in confusion.

“Oh come on! Shes liked you... forever....” Lisa teases.

“What! No... you hang out with her too! It’s just friendly!” Rinko protests.

“Ouch.... that’s gonna hurt her.. but I’ll let her know to start building her house in the friendzone...” Lisa pouts, waiting for Rinko to stop her.

“Ok Imai-san! Maybe....... please don’t say anything!” Rinko pleads.

”Are you nervous?” Lisa asks, genuinely wanting to make sure Rinko was ok.

“Could... I ask you some questions?” 

“Of course...”

Rinko thinks for a second. “What should I wear?”

Lisa smiles, “Whatever you’re comfortable in Rinko~. She likes you! Not your clothes.”

Rinko smiles, “is there anything in particular I should do?”

”Hm.... just be yourself.... oh! And give her a kiss at the end of it all~“

  
”A k-kiss!” Rinko stutters, “I c-could never.. i....” 

“Do you not want to?... hmmmm~“

The other girl winks and walks towards her two other friends.

“Sayo! Ako’s left Rinko... don’t you think you should walk her home?” Lisa accusingly points at the blue haired girl.

“Ah! Uh... of course... if you’d like that Shirokane-san...”

For the 56th time that day Rinko blushes a colour similar to a rose, a beautiful bright red.

“I would....” she mutters.

Leaving Lisa and Yukina to go cat hunting, the two walked off, very close to eachother hoping for hands to brush against eachother gently.

“W-was you watching me for long earlier?” Rinko finally spoke.

“Not too long... but I’ll be honest I watch you from time to time before entering the room.” Sayo admitted, “no matter what you play... you have such a beautiful tune.”

Rinko stopped in her tracks “Hikawa-san? Can I ask-“

But the dark haired girl is interrupted as a small dog pulling its owner by its leash comes round the corner barking louder than the two had ever heard.

Rinko had not seen the dog, and in fright threw herself at Sayo.

When the dog had passed, it’s owner trailing behind, the two returned to reality. Sayo was holding Rinko in her arms tightly, and Rinko was not pulling away.

“I could... get used to this.” Sayo smiles, finally showing her feelings. Something she didn’t do often.

Rinko looks up at her, “I nearly passed out!... maybe less angry dogs and m-more....” she pulled the girl in again, “You’re so warm Hikawa-san....”

Sayo felt her heart pound out of her chest. How she wanted to be cuddled up on her couch, Rinko in her arms, watching a silly film and laughing together. If she felt warm, she wanted to hold Rinko until she no longer knew what cold felt like. She really wanted to stay in this exact moment forever.

“Wow Rinko! You did it! You made Sayo blush! That’s probably the heat from her ears.”

Lisa and Yukina appeared behind them giggling.

“Nice to know you finally did it, Sayo.” Yukina laughs.

“Now it’s time for you two!” Sayo barks back.

Yukina and Lisa look at eachother and back at Rinko and Sayo.

“NEVER.” Lisa shouts.

“EVER....” Yukina continues.

“Aw you even finish eachothers sentences!” Rinko suddenly smiled.

Everyone stops.

“Did Rinko just-“

“Yeah. Yeah she did.”


End file.
